<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>B13 by TrueIllusion</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25556812">B13</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrueIllusion/pseuds/TrueIllusion'>TrueIllusion</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Slices of Life in Schitt's Creek [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Schitt's Creek</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Ficlet, M/M, Post-Canon, Romantic Fluff, Slice of Life, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:56:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>750</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25556812</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrueIllusion/pseuds/TrueIllusion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When he pulled it out, he could remember, clear as day, the last time he’d held this tiny piece of paper in his hands -- as he embarked upon a chance meeting with the future love of his life, who just happened to be the man who could help file the incorporation papers for his business.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Patrick Brewer/David Rose</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Slices of Life in Schitt's Creek [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1852009</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>134</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>B13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I couldn't resist writing a second of these ficlets, this one featuring Patrick as the owner of the lucky charm. Thanks as always to my beta, PrettyTheWorld, for helping me make the story the best it can be!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>David knew that Patrick was the sentimental one in their partnership; he’d known that from the very beginning, when Patrick had gifted him with a framed copy of the receipt from their first sale at the store. It wasn’t something David would have even thought about saving, but Patrick had -- apparently planning ahead for some future gift-giving occasion that David, at that point, had no inkling of at all.</p><p>He also knew that Patrick had a box of mementos in the top of his closet, full of old pictures, letters and notes from high school friends, and a handful of medals proclaiming him a "mathlete." But David hadn’t expected to find this, stashed away in the drawer of Patrick’s desk, beneath a well-used notepad and a stack of business cards.</p><p>When he pulled it out, he could remember, clear as day, the last time he’d held this tiny piece of paper in his hands -- as he embarked upon a chance meeting with the future love of his life, who just happened to be the man who could help file the incorporation papers for his business. That first meeting had been anything but love at first sight -- at least for David -- but it was still an important date in their relationship, because it was the day that fate had brought them together.</p><p>Now, they were packing up Patrick’s studio apartment, getting ready to move into their first house as husbands.</p><p>David held the paper gently -- reverently -- as his mind took him back to that day at Ray’s, when David had thought Patrick was telling him that his business was a terrible idea, when in fact Patrick had only been teasing him. And teasing -- as David later learned -- was how Patrick showed he liked you. Well, among other ways, of course. But teasing seemed to be Patrick’s main love language. David knew that now, and he’d learned when to fake offense, and when to roll his eyes and lean in. But on the day when he’d handed this little tab-shaped piece of paper to Patrick Brewer, he hadn’t known any of that. And he certainly hadn’t known how that chance meeting would change his life.</p><p>“So, I think we can get one more box in the car for this trip.” Patrick’s voice brought David out of his reverie, and he turned to look over his shoulder at his husband, who was standing in the open doorway in jeans and a well-worn t-shirt.</p><p>David looked down at the piece of paper in his hand, a fond smile spreading over his lips. “Okay,” he whispered.</p><p>Patrick crossed the room with soft, slow footsteps that sounded almost cautious. “What’re you… Oh.” Patrick cut himself off as he realized what David was holding.</p><p>David glanced up at Patrick, who had a flush quickly coming over his features. “You saved it,” David said softly, not quite sure if his words were a statement or a question.</p><p>“Yeah.” Patrick’s cheeks somehow got even redder as he met David’s gaze.</p><p>“So you… You knew.”</p><p>“I wouldn’t say that I <i>knew</i>, but…” Patrick’s voice faded into silence as he took a deep breath. “I hoped. And then, what I wanted so badly to happen started happening, so I… I kept it. I guess I figured it was kind of lucky. Because it brought me you.”</p><p>“Lucky B13.” One side of David’s lips quirked up into a shy grin.</p><p>“Who would’ve thought that the number 13 would ever turn out to be lucky?” A wistful smile played at Patrick’s lips as he sank down onto the bed, which was now just a bare mattress and frame.</p><p>“Well, I think if ever there was someone who knows what it’s like to have your life turn out nothing like you planned and yet somehow completely perfect, all at once… it’s me.”</p><p>“I’m glad that B13 turned out to be you, David Brewer-Rose.” Patrick leaned in and pressed his lips to David’s in a gentle kiss.</p><p>“So am I,” David whispered, tears gathering in the corners of his eyes.</p><p>Patrick reached up to cup David’s cheek, his thumb wiping away a rogue tear. “Luckiest day of my life,” he said, voice breaking.</p><p>“We should put this somewhere special,” David said, his own voice still soft. “You know… in the new house. So it can keep… bringing us luck.”</p><p>“I’m thinking that might be a tall order… more luck.”</p><p>David’s brows drew together. “Why is that?”</p><p>“Because I’m already the luckiest guy in the world.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>